Trapped in flames (Updated)
by thaelvenking
Summary: A fire in the fangorn woods(fangorn forest) is started and hurts Legolas badly, can he be saved before time runs out? Disclaimer


disclaimer: i do not own lord of the rings, J.R.R. Tolkien owns them.

Character views: Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, Thranduil, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf

i hope you all enjoy my first fanfiction please comment if you see any errors

thanks XD

Trapped in the flames

They had set up a camp in the outskirts of the Fangorn woods, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were on their way to Mirkwood to find out what the king needed from them. It was mid-day and Gimli wanted to try and scare Legolas even after many failed attempts to do so. When he walked over to where Legolas was sleeping, eyes half open like usual, he went to the other side of the tree and waited, then he came out from behind and yelled.

"HEY!"

Legolas quickly leaped up hand in a fist and socked Gimli on the chin, sending Gimli toppling backwards.

"If you were trying to wake me up, a simple 'wake up' would have worked." Legolas sharply growled.

"Well, sorry." Grumbled Gimli looking over his shoulder to see Aragorn jogging up beside them to see what the commotion was all about because he heard two irritated voices snapping at one another.

"Mellon nin! Gimli! What in the world is going on here!?" Aragorn exclaimed looking from Legolas, who's hands were balled into fists, to Gimli, who was sprawled in the grass rubbing his chin, which had a big red splotchy color to it.

"He startled me when I was trying to sleep!" Said to Aragorn through gritted teeth, then walked into the woods muttering to himself about dwarves. Aragorn looked to Gimli and helped him to his feet.

"That was partly my fault for not telling you that to startle a sleeping elf is risky for you could end up flat." He explained, yet giving him eyes that coldly said their message clear: _do not ever do something dumb like that ever._ And walked into the forest to go look for Legolas.

Xxxxxx

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out hoping to get a response. Whack! The sound made him jump but to know what had caused it: Gimli's axe, and what it started was a fire, a raging inferno that started to swallow the woods. _Legolas! he's still in there and he must be trapped!_ With a deep breath, he jumped over the fire, it tearing at him, it feeling like a thousand knives jabbing him, and head over heels, he landed scrambling to his feet. He was half-way through the forest when the smoke thickened. _Theres no way i'll be able to find him in this..._ diving out of the way of a falling tree, but then, black.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Elrond ran like the wind in as much of a lord like fashion he could have, and stopped before Thranduil, panting.

"Thranduil, there...was...a fire...and i'm afraid they may have gotten caught in the fire, what do we do?"

"We take the horses, try to find the group. I want to know if my sons alive." Thranduil said pushing past Elrond and started giving orders to the guards. It was not long before they reached the ruins of what used to be Fangorn woods, now a smoldering pile of ash, and burnt brush from the trees.

"Stop! Look over there!" one of the guards shouted pointing to the location of a fallen tree and what laid beside it, not moving. Elrond climbed off his horse and went over to the still body kneeling he turned the body over and gasped, it was Aragorn, his son. He checked for a pulse, relieved to find one, not strong like he wanted to find it, but was thankful that the Valor hadn't taken his son. Two guards gingerly picked up Aragorn and they went off seeing a big pile of ashen logs and broken branches to see a hand blackened by ash in spots, Thranduil got off his Elk and touched the hand, taking it back quickly as the hand flinched! He realized it was his son!

"Help me unbury my son, please!" urgently, it was soon they got down to the last piece that was pinning his son down. They gently set him down making a path for their healer who's also known as Elrond, and waited with bated breath for an Elrond to be finished. After he was done, Legolas had a neck brace, a bloodied bandage around his right knee, a broken right hand and wrist and a bandage on his forehead. Thranduil shoved forward passed others to see his son.

"Does he still live Elrond?"

"Yes, mui mellon. He lives." noticing Thranduil shuddering and knew he was crying, crying for his son. _I wish he didn't have to_ _experience his son in this condition._ Elrond thought sadly, crouching down next to Thranduil, seeing the streams of tears that ran down his face.

"Why did this have to happen? why did my son, have to be like this?" His eyes were filled with rage, confusion, and worry for his son when he said this.

"It was not your fault that this happened Thranduil, no one knew this would happen-"

"But it is my fault! I didn't come in time!" Thranduil cried out still clutching the limp body.

"...Ada?"Elrond and Thranduil jumped to hear the barely audible voice realizing it was Legolas!

"Mui rëd hush hi*" Stroking his sons hair gently. *my son hush now* he seemed so overjoyed to see his son alive.

xxxxxxxxx

Legolas looked at his fathers face, he had been crying... and knew what for.

"Ada... I know you need me, so why would I leave?" giving a pained grin. When they got back to Elrond's palace they took the injured part of the group into the healing ward.

Legolas fought and fought to get out of bed because he felt like the walls were closing in on him, all had seemed hopeless because he was paralyzed all except his head.

"I want out of this stupid bed!" Legolas cried out slamming both fists on the bed angrily.

"Legolas-" his father said wide eyed in amazement. "Your hands-" Legolas looked at his hands to see the balled into fists. He was so freaked out that his hands had moved he sat right up and doing so that fast made him black out.

xxxxxxxxx

Gandalf saw Thranduil coming down the stairs eyes oddly widened.

"Is everything all right my lord?"

"Legolas... he moved his entire top half by himself, in one night." Thranduil said head on his head. Gandalf could tell this had taken him and the rest of the group by surprise. Thranduil all of a sudden fainted making Pippin jump at the loud 'THUNK' that was made. Gandalf knelt beside and flicked some water on his face, making the elf sit up blinking the water out of his eyes looking slightly embarrassed.

"I can see that the news has taken you buy surprise?"

"It just seems like a miracle that his neck healed that fast and, he regained so much control over the top half of himself, in one night, how?!"

"I heard Aragorn , he was praying that the Valar spared Legolas, and the Valar must've heard his prayer because what you just described is more than asked for, it is a miracle." Gandalf said smiling.

"Aduar..." a small voice said behind them. Gandalf saw Thranduil look behind him to see a small child rubbing his eyes. _The elfling looks_ _similar to Legolas i wonder if-_ cutting off the thought as the child spoke.

" Wheres Ada?" Whined the elfling.

xxxxxxxxx

 _Oh Valar, how am i going to explain to the child that his father is hurt badly?_ He sighed bending down on one leg and picked up the child putting him on his knee.

"Morrohir, Ada's not feeling well right now, but if you want we can go see him." He offered to the child

"YA! I want to see Ada!" Morrohir said clinging to Thranduil's shirt. They went upstairs to Legolas' bedroom. He set Morrohir on the bed and sat in the chair by his sons bed

The next day Pippin, Mary, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, and Gimli, were growing wrestles, they wanted to know if

"Lord Elrond?" Pippin asked. "where is Legolas? Can we see him? Please?"


End file.
